


you're my scandal

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: basketball au [2]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caught, Friends With Benefits, Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: When Collins had seen the unthinkable, he thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets, that he would feint in shock and never walk again.But none of that had happened, he’d just stood there- frozen, gaping, scared to even breathe
Relationships: Alex/Peter Dawson (Dunkirk), Alex/Peter Dawson's Brother (Dunkirk)
Series: basketball au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: "don't look at me like that"





	you're my scandal

**Author's Note:**

> so this can be read as either a standalone, or as a side quest to my basketball au, this is a mess but i just wanted to use the text fic format again if im honest  
> title is from 'Scandal' by Mr X.

When Collins had seen the unthinkable, he thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets, that he would feint in shock and never walk again.

But none of that had happened, he’d just stood there- frozen, gaping, scared to even breathe- he’d stood there and stared as the two familiar bodies writhed and wriggled, stuck together at the mouth and pressed against the other from chest to knees. He could hear the sounds of their mouths moving together, deafening even over the thump of his heart in his ears. He’d thought maybe he’d misidentified one of them, hoped and prayed he had, but he couldn’t deny he recognised the stupid jersey of his coach and the stupid upside down cross that sat on a hand that dragged it’s nails down the planes of the blond’s back. He’d always hated that tattoo, and now he despised it.

He’d dropped the bag full of footballs he’d wrangled off of the juniors who’d been trying to kick them onto the roof of the assembly hall, the bag hitting the floor with a dull thump, and he’d only just been able to sprint away before he’d been seen. He wasn’t sure if he’d prefer it if he had been seen, what would coach use as his defence? He hadn’t exactly been the one backed against the roof high pile of foam mattresses. Would he kick Collins off the team? Surely not. He really hoped not.

He couldn’t keep it to himself, the more people that knew meant the more people that Dawson would have to blackmail if this got out. Collins needed to protect himself- he’s lucky Alex likely wouldn’t care enough to do something about it, because if he did Collins would truly be fucked.

He found Philippe loitering outside of the senior boy’s bathroom, and Collins only needed half a breath to know why he was there.

“Watch duty?” Collins asked, slowing the jog he’d utilised in order to get himself far enough away from the scene of the crime in good time to a walk as he stopped in front of the other boy. Philippe nodded, moving the hand that had been hanging from his pocket by a thumb to grasp the end of his tie, tugging half-heartedly and shifting his weight, resting back against the plain white brick. “I saw something- something scandalous” Collins blurted, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly as if it would fly away if he let go.

Philippe perked at that, eyebrows raising, releasing his tie and pressing off of the wall like he hadn’t only just leant against it. “What is it? It better not be junior politics, you know I don’t care,” he warned, and Collins shook his head adamantly, a reaction that only made Philippe seem even more interested.

“It was Dawson- Dawson and Alex, t-they were…” he trailed off, he’d lost his steam, could barely bring himself to say it, Phil raised his eyebrows, tilting his head forward, silently asking Collins to continue. “They were… y’know…pashing” he stammered, saying that word felt like he’d reached down his own throat and ripped it out, dragged it out into the open kicking and screaming and now it was out he felt lighter and heavier at the same time.

Philippe’s nose wrinkled, but he didn’t give Collins the shocked song and dance he’d been hoping for, instead he just rests back against the brick, sighing, “can’t trust anyone around that delinquent- did they see you?”

Collins is left spluttering; how can Philippe be so nonchalant about this? Other than it being weird, it was probably illegal, even though Alex had been in year 11 for years and was likely only a year or two younger than the coach- it was still strange! “Why is this not a big deal to you? And no, they didn’t see me.”

“Because it’s none of my business, and it’s none of yours either, just leave it, I don’t want any of this affecting the team.”

Collins was very disappointed.

**COWLINS** **- > geroge**

**_COWLINS  
_**alex and coach r a thing  
I saw it with my own two eyes

**_geroge  
_**what??

**_COWLINS  
_**RIGHT? Phil didn’t even care when  
I told him, shows how much of a friend he is

I saw them pashing at lunch

**_geroge  
_**gotta watch them Dawson’s, shady bunch  
I never trust them

blond hair, blue eyes, no good

**_COWLINS  
_**… I have blue eyes and blond hair

**_geroge  
_**you ever heard me say I trust you?

**_COWLINS  
_**you’re making me nervous

Anyway, I’m telling you just in case shit goes  
down, y’know?

**_geroge  
_**yea totally, I get you

I wonder if peter knows, honestly can’t be  
bothered enquiring. Dude’s like hieroglyphs when  
alex comes up

**_COWLINS  
_**what?

**_geroge  
_**hard to understand, innit?

**_COWLINS  
_**word

**geroge** **- > dawesome**

**_geroge  
_**alex is collecting the dawson’s

**_dawesome  
_**what?

Don’t needlessly fill my space with that  
kind of negativity

**_geroge  
_**what negativity

**_dawesome  
_**alex

**_geroge  
_**you make me want to say the f word

alex is getting with your brother, did  
you know that?

**_dawesome  
_**well you trigger my fight or flight  
response

also what?

**_geroge  
_**don’t make me say it again, please

anyway, I knew you wouldn’t mind- because  
y’know… you’re not exclusive

when I said I didn’t mind you pursuing a relationship  
with him, I was mostly joking, I can’t let someone  
else be the biggest cretin in your life.

**_dawesome  
_**wow you’re sweet

yea, no I don’t care, no worry to me

yea I know, I don’t want that haha, just joking  
around, guys being dudes.

**_geroge  
_**👀

**

Peter isn’t really sure what’s happening on his television right now, hadn’t a clue from the start- but Alex seemed invested and he’d feel guilty if he turned it off now.

He’s staring, he knows he’s staring because he’s been looking so long that Alex starts to go fuzzy, the sharp lines of his cheeks and jaw and nose blurring all together as his focus decides it’s had enough of the bloke it’s been forced to fixate on for what could be five or ten minutes. Peter thinks maybe he’s gotten away with it when Alex rolls his eyes, turning away from the television to look at Peter, and it’s this recognition that makes Peter sit up a bit straighter, the movement bringing everything back into focus as he looks at the unimpressed man on the other end of the couch.

“Don’t look at me like that” Alex asks, and there’s a nervous edge to his voice, which is strange, because Alex doesn’t get nervous. When most normal get nervous, Alex gets bold, get’s reckless. This is new for Peter and for a moment he doesn’t know how to act.

“I know you’re… I know you’re getting with my brother” he stammers, and the words make his stomach roil. He wouldn’t think Alex cared for this new information if he didn’t see the minute twitch in his brow, followed by the wetting of his lips, biding his time before he had to craft and excuse or admittance of guilt.

They were a grey area, Alex and Peter- they’d never talked about dating, never played at it, they just kind of happened- but not in the dating sense. In year 11 that was a time waster neither wanted nor could afford. They weren’t exclusive, and he’s sure Alex turned on the charm with others, he was sure he tugged on their beltloops and grinned that shit-eating, gut-wrenching grin with them much like he did with Peter. It was fine, he was fine- just because he hadn’t seen other people like Alex has didn’t mean anything. They were casual, they were ‘together’ whenever it was opportune for them, no strings attached. But surely Peter has the right to be grossed out when Alex decides his brother is the optimal fling, right?

“Y’know, my hairdresser who’s also my therapist says casual ends at attachment because attachment breeds possession- you’re not jealous, are you? Because you wanted us to be casual and all…” Alex has shifted closer, and he’s lowered his voice in a way that makes Peter’s skin crawl, though he’s unsure if it’s a good or bad sensation.

“I’m not attached, I just think it’s indecent of you to be messing around with my brother- because, y’know, it could get him fired and all,” the irritation that’s been brewing in the bottom of Peter’s stomach bubbles to the surface as he speaks, and his hands clamp down on his own thighs a moment, expelling some of the brimming annoyance that threatens to bubble over. He’s not sure what would happen if it did.

“If you’d told me you wanted to be exclusive, I guarantee you’d be more than enough for me,” Alex has moved even closer, close enough he can rest his arm against Peter’s knee where it’s bent, it’s a stretch for the brunet and he knows Alex is doing it for some reason, everything he does is for a reason, even when the reasons are insane and stupid.

“What are you doing?”

Alex is staring at Peter now, green eyes lazily looking over his face, when he speaks his voice is slow and monotone and like always it makes him feel too hot in his own skin. “Now is opportune for me.”

He falls easily between the space between Peter’s bent knees, and the blond is shocked but not at the same time and he’s got his hand on Alex’s biceps and manages to get one thought through his utterly confused brain and that one thought is shoving Alex away from him. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Mate, I don’t want to go anywhere near your dick now that it’s been up my brother’s arse,” Peter’s practically bolt upright now, and Alex looks like he’s been denied a basic human right but the blond knows he’s not doing anything wrong, that they wouldn’t be having this problem if Alex hadn’t gone and done god knows with his brother, which probably violated a bro code of some form.

“Actually, haven’t had that privilege yet.”

He fully deserves the seat cushion that’s smashed into his head, and he fully deserves the pillow beating that comes afterwards.


End file.
